Why Kula Should Never Ride Shotgun
by The Angry American
Summary: K' regrets the day that someone annoying and more naggy as Kula rides with him in a dusty black van. And he knows why. Short K/Kula drabble.


**"Why Kula Should Never Ride Shotgun"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't absolutely own King of Fighters. Pain and frickin' simple.**

* * *

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

Those were the only voices heard from the inside of a black van. The driver of the vehicle was a little self-centered. He only cared about hurting people other than making friends, despite being on the road with someone who looks like him, but in female form. Oh, and the large dude riding in the back, who was half man and half machine.

The driver wore a red glove to conceal his pyrokinesis which consisted of fire, and the passenger sitting beside him had powers full of cryokinesis, which was ice. Throughout this trip, the female kept agitating him about something, but why.**  
**

Well, it was to no surprise that the driver and passenger was K' and his counterpart, Kula Diamond. Maxima, the big man in the back, decided not to get involved. He decided to read the comics in a hot summer day like this. He could still hear K' and Kula going at it.

"C'Mon, pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" Kula said, shaking his head at a pissed off K'.

"Read my lips: Hell... no." K' shot back at her. Luckily for K', his eyes was still focused on the road.

"Pretty please."

"Not doing it. I don't care if you have to keep waving your head at me." K' grunted again.

"K', just do it already. Chances are she's gonna keep telling you 'please' until she passes out." Maxima replied to K' from the back seat.

"I rather have somebody cut my own johnson off and put on the grill than to say yes!" K' said with his teeth gritting.

K' enjoyed peace and quiet for a few seconds until Kula started bugging him again.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Noooooooooo." K' snagged at her face.

"Pretty please with strawberries and chocolate on top?"

"No."

"Pretty please with lollipops, jelly beans and gummy worms on top?"

"No!"

"C'Mon... don't be a whiner!" Kula exclaimed while she kept shaking K' out of place.

"N-O!" K' shouted. His rage was peaking so much that he just wanted to emit flames from his crimson glove.

Kula was growing tired of K' saying no. But she wouldn't give up without a fight. She decided to lean closer to his ear.

With a deep breath, Kula shouted in his ear.

"PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?"

With every phrase of "Please" coming through Kula's lips, K' started gripping the wheel tightly. Oh, if only he would make it to the next stop, but that wasn't going well.

"PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?"

K' was seconds away from blowing this car up to a fiery grave. His teeth grit with anger and his face turned lava red.

Knowing that her pleas aren't getting to the angry K', Kula decided to pull off her secret weapon...

...by screaming at his face.

'PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE-"

"ALL RIGHT, ALREADY!" K' screamed from the bottom of his angry heart, 'WE CAN GO GET STRAWBERRY FROZEN YOGURT!"

"All right!" Kula gleefully shouted, "Just turn to the left!"

Was that the only thing Kula wanted out of K'? Some frickin' frozen dairy treat?

While Kula was celebrating like a certain sex-crazed daughter of a country star, Maxima spoke to K' with a whisper.

"Looks like you did the right thing, buddy." smiled Maxima.

"Next time, the screaming airhorn beside me is riding in the back..." K' whispered to the big guy, gesturing over to Kula.

"I can't wait!" Kula squealed, "Can I get sprinkles?"

"If it'll get you to shut up permanently..." K' said with a rolling of the eyes.

From K's standpoint, this is why an annoying screamer like Kula should never ride shotgun. At all.

* * *

**Huh, point taken there, K'. Feedback is always appreciated. ^_^**


End file.
